


Home

by simpnap (sageofsimping)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Betaed, Codependency, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Patches is the best character, Prison, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, italics are past memories, patches my beloved, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageofsimping/pseuds/simpnap
Summary: George needs to get Dream out of prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you enjoy this word vomit from 3 am last night!
> 
> again, dream and george have said that they are okay with dnf fic being written about them but if that ever changes and they come out to say they are uncomfortable with that, this will be deleted immediately!! 
> 
> love y'all <3

The weight of the water crushed against George’s chest as he squeezed his eyes shut, pushing himself up towards the moonlight that shone above him. His lungs cried, begging for air, because even with his helmet providing him extra, he quickly depleted before he could complete his task.

With a low gasp, he breached the surface, his chest heaving to press out the water that filled his lungs to replace it was the feeling of sweet oxygen. His eyes snapped open to stare at the reflection of himself in the polished black bricks that surrounded him.

George’s hair, normally curly and full of life, laid flat against his forehead, weighed down by the water that soaked his whole body. His eyes burned red from the ocean’s salt, accompanied by bags of purple stress that dragged them down.

It had been months since his last proper rest; each night haunted by the sight of crumbling earth and shimmering weapons coming towards him. He would wake, his hands shielding his face as if an intruder was going to take one of his lives the minute his eyes snapped open, but he could always manage to fall asleep again to Dream’s soft words.

_"Hey, it’s okay. They aren’t here.” He would whisper, bringing George’s head into his chest to ground him, “They can’t hurt you.”_

That first war was hell.

When the nightmares started, that’s when Dream moved in with him, vowing to always protect him from his own thoughts. To protect him from any intruders that might appear during the night.

Since Dream’s been gone, George doesn’t even attempt to sleep anymore.

He busies himself through the moonlight, using its minimal glow to light his way as he walks through the small patch of towering dark oak trees adjacent to his and Dream’s house. George wished he could feel Dream’s presence next to his.

The black brick’s reflection disappeared as a wispy bundle of cloud blew to cover the moon, the light fading away to leave George floating in a seemingly endless dark ocean. His chest calmed down, his breathing softening as he pressed his palm against the brick to steady himself.

With a sucking breath, he filled his lungs before dipping beneath the ocean’s cover once more.

His fingers tightened their grasp around the wrapped handle of his pickaxe, the glimmering head of the tool giving him just enough light to show him the proper path to the block he needed.

George’s arm ached already as he lifted it to make the first contact with the new brick, his body moving slowly as he felt crushing fatigue overcome him. He had made it the first time; he could do it again.

He watched the falling remains of the shattered brick next to him float away, filling his chest with determination to watch it happen again.

The warm waves of the saltwater pressed into George’s skin, reminding him of past times, with the small lagoon near their house. Their many trips there, which almost always ended with some sort of water fight.

_A giggle left George’s lips as he watched Dream break the surface of the water, a silly grin plastered on the other’s face._

_“You asshole!” He laughed, using his hands to push a large wave of water towards George, just barely missing his head._

_“I didn’t do anything! Don’t get me wet,” George laughed, swimming further away from Dream, escaping deeper into the lagoon towards the cascading shimmering water._

_“You pushed me under the water, that’s definitely something.” Dream said, trying to sound angry, but the fondness that laced his words said otherwise. They smiled at each other as they pressed forward, the sound of falling water filling their ears as Dream followed George in pursuit._

_“Don’t get my hair wet!” George begged, backing away as he held his hands up in defense. But Dream didn’t listen, as he wrapped his arms around George’s waist, tackling him under the rushing water._

Soon, George remembered, his lungs would start to burn again, and he would have to rest enough to continue forward, each block harder than the last. He closed his eyes as he heard the faint shatter of the newest brick floating away, his chest swelling with pride. He pushed out from under the large building, pushing himself out of the water once more.

George let out a soft cough, taking in more air as he floated alongside the build, his head resting against the stone behind him.

“George,” He heard from shore, a familiar voice that churned his stomach.

“Fuck,” he muttered, tucking the pickaxe away in his belt before swimming towards the sandy beach. As he dragged himself up on land, his clothes soaked and hanging off of him, he cleared his throat, locking eyes with the friendly flame.

“Sap,” he said calmly, glancing towards the prison once more. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to help,”

That was not what they agreed to last time they spoke.

_The room around them rang out with tension, neither party wanting to speak their true mind, but somehow able to read the other’s flawlessly._

_“I know he fucked up,” George said softly, predicting the words that were going to leave Sapnap’s mouth._

_“Yeah, he did.” He argued, “You weren’t there, George. It was terrible.”_

_“So I heard,” George whispered, his voice catching in his throat, emotions ripping from his heart. “But…”_

_“You need him,” Sapnap predicted, a small smile gracing his lips. “You always have.”_

_“Yes,”_

_A sigh left his friend’s mouth, his brows wrinkled together in deep thought. It had been the three of them for so long, George knew that it broke Sapnap’s heart to hear about all the terrible things their friend had done. All the things he was planning to do._

_George would be lying if he said he was unaware of what Dream had planned._

_“I can’t help you.” He stated, “I just can’t. He hurt me too badly, George.”_

_“I’m not asking for your help. I’m just telling you that I’m doing it.”_

_Sap paused; his lips pressed into a thin line as he struggled to work out his next words._

_“Please don’t let him come back here. I,” he choked on a muffled sob, a rare emotion from the man born of fire. “I don’t want him dead, but if I see him again, I will kill him.”_

_“I know, Sap.” George said softly, wrapping his arms around his friend’s chest, holding the other closely. “I’m taking him home.”_

George let out a laugh, one full of disbelief as he pulled Sapnap into a wet hug, his clothes clinging to his warm skin. Sapnap laughed, shoving George back by his shoulders.

“No water, please.” He joked, gesturing to his soaked shirt, pressing his warm palm against his chest to dry the fabric in the blink of an eye.

“Sorry,” George squeaked, nodding his head towards the prison next to them. “It’s a pain in the ass to break anything there.”

Sapnap nodded, reaching into his back pocket to grab something, “That’s why I grabbed this.” He pulls a book, the words ‘Warden’s Key’ scribbled on the front of it. George’s chest swelled, a grin plastered on his face.

“Wha-“he laughed, grabbing the book in his hands, turning it over a few times in disbelief. “How?”

“I may or may not have grabbed it while Sam was busy, replaced it with a different one.” Sapnap grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stared off towards the building he hadn’t dared to go. “Just take care of him.”

“I will,”

“I still love him, you know. Even after all the shit he’s done to me. He’s my best friend.”

“I know,” George said softly, “He loves you too, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah…” he sighed, frowning slightly as he looked up towards the moon. “You don’t have much more time tonight. I’d say hurry up, or Sam may catch you.”

“Thank you, Sapnap.” He whispered, his eyes pricking with tears as his words caught in his throat. “I probably won’t be able to come back here.”

“I know,” Sap repeated, his eyes pressing tightly closed. “Please don’t remind me.”

A silence fell between the two to them, just enjoying the last moments between them before they would be forced to separate. George sighed, smiling at his friend one last time before rushing towards the front entrance to the prison. With Sapnap becoming a speck on the horizon, he pressed forward, determined to get Dream out before the rosy sunrise shone above him.

George took a shaky breath as he wiped his eyes, stepping into the nether portal, his hands tightening around the book as he appeared in the grand lobby, an eerie silence filling his head. He wasn’t sure how to navigate the towering blackstone corridors, but he took a deep breath as he walked down the one on the right side of the room.

He remembered Dream’s description of these halls as him and Sam worked on the final design, but his words did not do justice to the sheer power that seeped from the walls.

_Dream’s head laid against George’s shoulder, his hands gesturing wildly_ _as they often did when he was speaking about his passions. He slowly raked his fingers through the blonde waves that brushed against his neck, a smile sneaking onto his lips._

_“-And the walls, oh god they’re so tall. Like, tall even to me, not just to the vertically challenged like you.” Dream grinned, wincing as George’s hand lightly slaps his forehead. He laughed, his chest booming as he grinned up at the other boy._

_“What was that for?”_

_“You called me short,”_

_“Am I wrong?” Dream laughed, turning to face George easier. “You are like half a foot shorter than me.” George rolled his eyes, shoving Dream back a bit, a smile stuck on his face the whole time._

_“Tell me more about the prison, stupid.”_

_“Well, I can’t really tell you a lot,” he hummed, using the tip of his index finger to poke at the curl that had fallen down onto George’s forehead, separate from the others. “Because of security reasons.”_

_“What can you tell me?”_

_“There’s a super cool redstone door that Sam built. It’s huge.”_

_“Yeah? Maybe I’ll have to come see it one day,” he grinned._

The large iron door loomed before George, his chest pounding as he stared at it. This must be it. The vault door.

He took a deep breath before he pulled the lever, his hand lingering on the switch as he listened for the mechanical clicking behind the walls. With a low click, the door began to open, piece by piece.

George smiled to himself. No wonder Dream loved this; it really was breathtaking.

He stepped through to the next room, continuing forward at a hurried pace, his chest aching to feel Dream’s presence again. He felt drawn toward the main cell, a subconscious string tied between the two parties, keeping them connected even after such great distances placed between them.

Before he knew it, he was faced with a wall of lava, flickering flames that separated him from his Dream. George blew out a shaky breath as he watched the lava slowly drip down between them. He wasn’t even sure that Dream would be the same. What if he didn’t want to come with him? Or worse, what if he came with, only to leave George?

He shook those thoughts away, _One step at a time_ , he reminded himself, his eyes following the top level of lava as it slowly lowered. Across the expanse, trapped in a small obsidian room, was Dream.

He was leading against the back wall, the only things joining him in the room being a chest, a cauldron, and a lectern. His eyes were pressed closed, but his smile showed that he was in fact awake.

George grinned as he clicked the final button separating him and Dream, the bridge beneath his feet beginning to shift forward.

He tucked his hand into his satchel for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the stack of ender pearls he had stashed away, for a quick getaway.

As the platform clicked to a stop, he slowly stepped forward, a nervous laugh leaving his lips as he thought, _I made it. I really did it._

“George,” Dream said, slowly opening his eyes to look up towards him. He looked the same, like he lost no rest during his time in this box.

“Dream,” He mimicked, smiling as he stumbled forward, pulled by Dream’s crushing embrace. He laughed, closing his eyes as he buried his head Dream’s neck, taking in a deep breath, having missed that comforting scent.

“You’re all wet,” he observed, his hands pressed flat against George’s soaked back, “What happened?”

George hummed, pulling away from the hug to rub the back of his neck. “I was breaking in.”

“How?”

“I was going to break in through the bottom. So,”

“So you were under the water, breaking blocks.”

“Yes,” he breathed out, a small grin gracing his lips once more.

“It’s basically impossible to do that.”

“So I learned,” he chuckled, grabbing Dream by his wrist. “Come on, we can talk on the way out.”

Dream’s eyes lit up, graciously following behind George as they walked to the edge of the box. He watched as the shorter boy reached into his bag, grabbing two green pearls, handing one his way before chucking his to the other side.

George watched Dream from across the lava pit, a silly grin on his face as he said, “Hurry up, slow-poke! We don’t have all day.”

He smiled, reeling his arm back to throw it to behind George, appearing there moments later with a booming laugh. George rolled his eyes, flicking a few switches before dragging Dream behind him through the rooms.

George carefully navigated the switches, sure to put each back to its original state so that he could avoid as much suspicion from Sam. He knew that the minute they left the confines of the building, they would have to run as fast as possible to get back home before they were caught. The thought shook George to his core. He couldn’t even think about what would happen if Dream got caught.

He would probably die.

George’s eyes watered again, a soft cry leaving his chest as he pressed forward. Luckily, the entrance was in sight. Dream tugged him back, turning him to face him as they entered the last room.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, softly cupping George’s cheeks in his hands, wiping away his tears. George laughed slightly, the words sticking in his mouth to find a way for him to say it without feeling stupid.

“I,” he started, “I’m just worried, that’s all.”

Dream hummed, his fingers brushing the wet hair from George’s forehead with a slight smile. “I’m worried too. But it’s okay. We can get out of here. Do you have some place in mind?”

George nodded, leaning into Dream’s touch slightly as he whispered. “Home.”

He smiled down on the shorter boy, a quiet hum leaving his lips as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Let’s go home then,”

“I missed you,” George whispered, “So much, Dream.”

“I missed you too. I kept waiting for you to visit me,”

George sighed, “I couldn’t. Sam didn’t let me.”

“Why?”

“Apparently, we’re too close. He thought I would break you out, or something.”

Dream laughed, wrapping his hand around George’s wrist to tug him towards the humming portal. “How silly. You would never.”

“No, never.” He said softly as they stood together in the obsidian frame, Dream’s warm thumb brushing against George’s wrist, smiles on both of their faces. As they appeared on the other side of the building, exposed to the rest of the server, a loud alarm sounded, screeching through the air to every corner of the world.

George’s heart pounded as he grabbed the stack of ender pearls from his bag, handing some to Dream. “Let’s go, I have a way out.” He said, letting go of Dream to rush to the shoreline, a single oak boat floating in the water at the horizon, just barely visible.

He threw a pearl towards it, landing in the water just beyond it. George sputtered as he choked on water, listening to the soft laughter from Dream, who stood on the boat, not a single droplet of water on his clothes.

“Shut up,” he grinned, climbing up onto the boat, ignoring Dream’s offered hand. “Do you know which direction to go?” He watched as he other nodded, taking his seat as the rower, beginning to push them forward. George’s chest pounded as he watched behind them to make sure no one had spotted them yet, his eyes locked with a pair of burning irises at the edge of the sand. Sapnap gave him a little wave before stepping back towards the trees, George just barely making out that he brought his sleeve up to wipe his eyes.

He frowns, his chest aching as he turns back to Dream. “Oh, Sapnap misses you,” he said softly.

“Does he?” he hummed, “Last I knew, he wanted me dead."

“Well, a little of that, but that’s just Sap.” He laughed softly. “He asked me to tell you that he still loves you.”

Dream nodded, a silence filling the air. The two had a lot to talk about, but neither wanted to speak. They just wanted to enjoy the time they had together, after so long of being apart.

“Remember,” George started, giggling a bit to himself, “That one time when you pushed me into the lagoon?”

Dream laughed, smiling. “I remember. Do you remember what happened when I got you under the waterfall?” he asked, watching as George nodded. “I can’t wait to do that again.”

George hummed, leaning against Dream’s side. “Me too,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he curled into his touch. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more,” he hummed. George smiled, letting a small yawn leave his mouth before he was drifting asleep in Dream’s presence.

For the first time in months, he didn’t have nightmares.

The night passed and the sun rose, the heat managing to dry George’s clothes as he remained latched to Dream’s side. The boat ride had taken much longer than they thought it would, mostly due to the fact that both boys were tired out of their minds and Dream kept having to stop to take breaks on his arms. He wasn’t as strong as he used to be.

Dream softly shook George awake as the shore came into view, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he whispered, “George, hey, we’re home.” George groaned, burying his face in Dream’s side, making him laugh

“George,” he repeated, shaking him again. “Come on, you can sleep once we get inside. I just don’t want to leave you in the boat.”

“Carry me,” George mumbled, opening his eyes to look up at Dream. He laughed, shaking his head.

“Come on, you can walk.” He poked at his side, making him laugh as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Dream tied the boat to the dock, his nimble fingers making quick work of the knot before he grabbed George’s wrist, dragging the drowsy boy towards the dark oak forest. The tall tree obscured their home; a small spruce and mushroom hut that George had insisted on.

_“It looks good,” he whined, making Dream laugh._

_“It’s not even the same wood, George. These are two different woods.”_

_George paused, moving closer to the wood that encased their belongings before moving closer to the towering trees, examining both closely. He huffed, looking up at Dream with a frown._

_“They’re different?”_

He smiled at the memory as he pushed open the front door, the smell of pine and cinnamon filling his nose. The smell of home.

A soft meow came from his feet, the small brown tabby nudging her head against his ankle lovingly. He chuckled, bending down to scratch behind her ear. 

“Hi, Patches.” he cooed softly. “It’s been a minute,” She meowed in response, softly purring as she trotted over to the bed in the corner of the room. 

Dream sighed as he flopped onto the bed, bouncing slightly against the mattress as he stared at the ceiling. He smiled to himself as George, still consumed by sleep, crawled into bed with him, curling into his side again, Patches pressing herself against their legs.

“Hey,” Dream said softly, carding his fingers through the curls that were beginning to reform. “I didn’t hear any nightmares on the boat.”

George hummed, shaking his head. “None.” He grinned, peeking up towards Dream.

“Do you know why?”

“Because I was home.” He said, yawning softly again, closing his eyes.

Dream chuckled, “So you live in that boat? Nice to know I’ve got the place to myself.”

He huffed, shaking his head as he took a deep breath. “Wherever you are is home.”

Dream smiled to himself as the other boy fell into another deep sleep, his breathing shallowing as he curled closer to him.

He was definitely okay with being George’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/ feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
